myself_yourselffandomcom-20200215-history
Nanaka Yatsushiro
Nanaka Yatsushiro (八代 菜々香, Yatsushiro Nanaka) is the main heroine of the series. Nanaka is also one of the friends/love interest of Sana Hidaka. Appearance Nanaka is a light-skinned girl with black hair that is slightly longer than shoulder length, brown eyes and she is usually seen wearing her normal school attire. Other times, she can be seen wearing a casual outfit when she goes out with her friends. In one episode, she states that she only has one swimsuit. Personality Nanaka seems to have feelings for Sana Hidaka. Due to a traumatic event that happened after Sana moved, she becomes more distant and shuts everyone away completely. When she meets Sana again after he returned she slaps him for apparently not knowing who she was. She still seems to have romantic feelings for him as she gets jealous whenever Sana is with another girl (especially Asami Hoshino). As the series progresses, she starts opening up to others more and depending on other people. She seems to have a hard time figuring out her feelings which leads to her gloomy behavior. Just like Sana, Nanaka has her limits of what she can take. After finding out the truth about a lost memory she had encountered, she tries to commit suicide hoping that her suffering will end. When she finds out Sana also tried to do the same, the two become close— knowing that they both share the same wounds. Background Nanaka has been friends with Sana Hidaka they were young. As children Nanaka would follow Sana around and she would come to him whenever she was scared. After Sana left she had no one to go to. So, when her parents died in a fire, she was devastated and sent lots of messages to Sana via their "Secret Mailbox". When Sana comes back, she slaps him for not recognizing who she was. However, they both apologize for their mistakes and slowly begin to open up with each other. While Sana was away, Nanaka went through a traumatic experience which gave her her gloomy, distant, and depressed attitude. She learns that she is not actually the daughter of Tsuguhiko Yatsushiro, but actually her real father was actually Kaoru Sakuraba (Nanaka's violin teacher), in which Nanae Yatsushiro (Nanaka's mother) and him kept this a secret for years, and when Tsumuhiko found out, he beat his wife. Nanaka witnessed her mother's beating and even saw her beaten-up, dead body. Once Tsumuhiko realized what he had done, he set himself and the house on fire, committing suicide. Nanaka somehow escapes the fire, taking only the bracelet she had received from Sana and her violin in which she played her farewell song while losing part of the memories she collected during those few moments. After the fire, Nanaka is sent to live with Tsuguhiko's older brother (who is a Shinto priest) and his wife. Once she recaps what happens, she becomes depressed and tries to kill herself by slitting her wrists and drowning herself in the bath. Plot Outline At Sana Hidaka's goodbye party, Nanaka played a song that she had composed herself. However, it was unfinished and she promised him and herself that she would have finished it by the time that she next saw Sana. Five years later, we first see Nanaka at the shrine. However, Sana does not recognize her, and the next day at school she slaps him. She is elected class representative, and is cold towards Sana. Once she sees that Asami Hoshino has led Sana to the audiovisual room she begins to develop a jealousy that lasts throughout most of the anime. Before Sana left, they both kept a secret mailbox where they would exchange personal messages. They kept it chained and locked up in which only the two of them had the keys to unlock. When Sana comes back, he once again uses his key to unlock the mailbox and finds a pile of letters composed by Nanaka herself. One letter had the phrase "Help Me" written all over in red ink. It turns out that Nanaka had been going through so much pain and suffering that she didn't know who to go to and what to do. A traumatic incident involving her mother and "father" led her to her gloomy attitude. Both Sana and her go out on a trip together and stumble upon a cave. Sana leads her inside the cave and shows her a background of shining rocks in which she found beautiful. She falls asleep and wakes up without Sana by her side and the lost memories of what happened during that incident. Tsumuhiko Yatsushiro, the person who she believed to be her father all throughout her childhood, finds out the truth about Nanaka, Nanae (Nanaka's mother), and Sakuraba. He goes into a fit of rage and beats his wife, Nanae, for deceiving him all these years. Nanaka witnesses this. She goes to bed thinking that this is all just a bad dream but once she hears a loud noise, she goes back downstairs and sees her mother lying down unconscious with Tsumuhiko standing by it. Tsumuhiko then starts to spill gasoline all over the furniture and his body and lights himself up, committing suicide and burning his cheating wife along with him. Nanaka escapes by jumping out of her window, breaking her leg as she fell down. On the final episode, Nanaka attempts suicide by but is saved by Sana who tells her his suicide attempt story. In the end, Sana proposes to her and she says yes. Afterwards, she plays her now finished song to a large audience, titles Myself; Yourself. Quotes Trivia * The name Nanaka 'means "vegetable" (菜) ('na) and "fragrance" (香) (ka). ** The "Ka" at the end of Nanaka's name is in reference to 'Ka'oru (Nanaka's biological father). Gallery Anime Screenshots Extra References Category:Characters Category:Stub Category:Female Characters